


I'm Not A Swan, Pretty In A Pond

by 24StilinskiHale00



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inquisition, Love, Sass, no love triangles, probably, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24StilinskiHale00/pseuds/24StilinskiHale00
Summary: Title : Swan, Willa"You can't remember the blast? Can you remember anything about what happened at the Conclave?""I remember... Running. These strange creatures were chasing me. A woman, glowing gold, took my left hand... Then nothing.""And who are you?""Ophelia, of house Trevelyan. I'm nineteen years old."A story of war, friendship, leadership, romance, danger, and adventure.Ophelia Trevelyan wakes up, the sole survivor of the creation of the Breach. She realizes she must prove herself worthy of living, worthy of the title 'Herald of Andraste', and she must prove to herself that she is truly the hero the people of Thedas need.Once she has proved herself, she is unstoppable.





	I'm Not A Swan, Pretty In A Pond

The dark haired girl made her way toward the meeting, curiosity burning in her heart to find out what was going on inside the Temple. She wanted to keep an eye on the debate, as it was supposedly a peace meeting between the Templars and the Apostates (Mages). She almost didn't dare believe that it was anything that could be even remotely peaceful - it had been a year of war. She had been training to be a Templar when it started, about to take her vows, but she left the moment her Order turned on Mages. Many were her friends, and she refused to hurt them. So she ran. 

Ophelia kept her eyes upon the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where Divine Justinia was attempting to create - well, recreate - an old peace. A high-pitched whine reached her eyes before a loud crash, causing her to fall backwards, and she might have blacked out momentarily, though she was up on her feet only moments later. Flames were licking over the Temple, and it was almost in ruins already. Somewhere inside, she could hear cries, no, screams, for help, and her mind was made up for her. She could never abandon someone who was in need, and she wasn't sure whether it was a weakness or strength as she marched into the Temple, oblivious to the green swirl above her head. 

"Maker, help me!" Divine Justinia cried, before her eyes locked on the girl with eyes matching the hole in the sky. 

"What's going on here?" Ophelia asked, but the Divine did not answer her question, shaking her head, her eyes wide with fear and filled with concern. 

"Run! Get away from here!" Ophelia shook her head firmly. Her resolve was only strengthened by the pain creasing across the Divine's face, and she began to walk towards her, though she halted at the sound of another voice.

"An intruder." The voice came from nowhere, and Ophelia only found shadows when she attempted to place where it had come from. "Kill her." Ophelia finally did as she was told by the Divine, as she heard the Divine's body fall to the ground, and she began to run. She made it to a flight of stairs and ran up them to avoid the creatures attempting to flank her. 

A female figure stood atop the stairs, and was glowing, a golden light cascading around her. She reached out to Ophelia, and Ophelia took her hand gratefully, before being pulled into the Fade.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She asked, though the woman bore no response nor any acknowledgment that Ophelia had even spoken. Ophelia frowned, though she allowed the woman to continue pulling her through the Fade. "Why did you pull me into the Fade? I'm mortal, I won't survive, you may as well have left me to be killed by those ... those things at the Temple!" 

"You'll make it. He wills it so. You must save Thedas." The figure finally spoke, and Ophelia frowned even more, unable to believe what she was hearing. "The Maker himself entrusts you with the burden of saving Thedas. First from the Breach, then something much worse." Ophelia felt a strange burning in the hand the woman was holding. "This mark was stolen from someone, it is an Anchor. This person meant only to harm the world, but you, Ophelia Trevelyan, you can use it to defend the world from his evil. I am Andraste, and you are my Herald. Good luck, Ophelia."

And with those last few words echoing in the young girl's mind, the woman pushed her through a rift. She looked at the figure, at Andraste, one last time, before everything faded to black. Everything past taking the golden figure's hand was forgotten.

"Maker be with you, my child." Andraste murmured, before she walked away. 

 

Ellana stared at the girl who fell through the rift. Instantly, she raised a hand, preventing the inevitable attack on the stranger. Scouts were easy to set off, with the war between Mages and Templars getting worse and worse, and she didn't want to risk an accidental kill. 

"This is no demon! Find a Mage! Your differences must be set aside once more!" She instructed. The nearest two scouts nodded, but waited for her to join on the route to Redcliffe. "The two over there, carry the girl to Haven. Inform the Seeker, Spymaster, Diplomat and Commander of what has happened. They will want to know. The rest of you, wait here and kill whatever comes through the rift." She left to lead the search for a Mage who was not caught up in the war, and, with luck on her side, they found one in less than an hour. 

"What do you want?" He asked, both immediately and rightfully on the defensive. 

"We come in peace, and to ask for help. A girl stepped out of a rift from the Fade. She may have destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Can you keep her alive and wake her?" Ellana asked hopefully, biting her lip anxiously. It had been a year since she had seen another Elf, and she did not want this one to turn on her the way her clan had. 

"Who are you?" The Mage asked, still cautious, though his hand was no longer on her staff. Ellana tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at him. 

"Ellana Lavellan, sir. A Dalish Elf, though I left my clan when the war started. I was the only non-Mage in my camp. I left with my brother - we had Templar friends, and refused to hurt them. He was at the Conclave." She paused, frowning. "Look, will you help us or not?" She asked, putting the memories in a box quickly. 

"My name is Solas. I will help as much as I can." Ellana smiled and began to lead the way back to Haven, the home to Divine Justinia's pilgrims. 

 

For three days, Solas worked without sleep, preventing the rgeen mark from killing the girl, and, eventually, she began to stir.

"She will wake soon." He informed the Commander, who passed the message onto the Seeker. The girl was immediately put under arrest and detained in the dungeons beneath the Chantry in Haven, not that the Commander liked that.

Ellana didn't either, though she had no position to argue with the Seeker. The Seeker was ranks above her, soaring beyond Ellana's reach, and she would not risk her own freedom to argue with the Seeker's methods.


End file.
